Shutters are designed to cover architectural openings, such windows. Since these openings may come in all different sizes, it is desirable to supply shutters which can accommodate varying opening sizes. The present invention addresses the issue of supplying shutters which are readily adjustable to fit into openings of varying heights.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved shutter design, wherein the components allow easy customization of the height of the shutter in an economical, efficient manner.